One of the key fundamentals in the game of golf is being able to identify the target line. The target line is the imaginary line between the golf ball and the desired target. In a basic setup posture, a golfer's feet, knees, hips, and shoulders should be lined up parallel to this line. It is crucial that a golfer be able to visualize this line in order to achieve the proper setup. It is difficult to mark the target line and still hit a ball down it. Typical golf drills require an alignment rod to be placed parallel to or on the line at the golfer's feet. Placing the alignment rod parallel to the target line gives the golfer a good reference for what is parallel to the line, but it still forces the golfer to focus on a line that is not the target line. Placing the alignment rod on the line gives the golfer the visual of the actual target line, but it prohibits a golfer from hitting a ball on top of it. A golfer can mark a line on the ground and then hit ball off of it. Marking such a line is not suggested at most driving ranges due to the mess and the fact that some driving ranges use mats to hit balls off of. Further, if a golfer is able to mark a line it becomes difficult to make the line straight. Further, it becomes tedious to have to mark a new line every time the golfer changes their target line.